


Holiday Fondue

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fondue, casual mention of other characters - Freeform, innocent teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fondue- Steve's euphemism for sex. What he doesn't expect is getting a wonderful helping of "fondue" from Peggy at the annual Avengers Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually impressed by how long I made it. Again, I'm a prude, so I didn't mention certain things... you know what? Just read it! Enjoy.  
> (Also Dancing Tony Stark from Iron Man 3 *thumbs up*. Had to incorporate it a little.)

Another party at the Stark Tower. Tony was feeling festive as usual, being over the top with his celebration, which was in reality, all of Pepper’s doing. Lights and extravagantly sparkly decorations covered the main floor of the Tower. Gifts with varying shades of reds, golds, earthy greens and whites were piled in a well-designed pyramid of sorts, closely resembling a Christmas tree. Bar fully stocked, and soon enough, guests trickled in, Pepper greeting all, being the perfect hostess as she always is. 

As things were winding down a little, Tony meandered over to the bar, dancing while doing his best to keep with the tempo of the remixed holiday song. He saddled up next to Steve and Bruce who were chatting in light conversation.  
“So gentlemen and madam, are we up to par on the libations?”  
They all nodded not really saying much in response, but giving a sturdy handshake and hug in return.  
“You’ve out done yourself as you always do, Tony,” Steve added giving a quick nod at Nat who was manning the bar, “and your bar tender is doing a hell of a job.”  
Tony noticed that Steve hadn’t even picked up a drink.  
“Nat, if you’d be so kind as to get our dear cap a tall drink. You know the one.”  
“Nah, that’s okay, Nat. I’m good for now.”  
Tony leaned over the counter top, “Get it ready. We need to get him hammered,“ he whispered.  
“So, Cap, where’s the better half? Aunt Peg,” he asked, knocking around the ice in his own drink.  
“She’s supposed to be getting in soon. She shouldn’t be too long.” He tapped the glass of his watch, tallying up the minutes. “But I haven’t heard from her since this morning. She would call if something’s changed, though.”  
“Right. Well, I’m sure she’ll be here soon enough.” He slapped Steve on the shoulder as he dismissed himself from the small group. “I leave you all to it.”  
As they carried on with their conversation, Steve finally gave in and took the mead. Why not. He wouldn’t take too much, just enough. He was pretty good with gauging how much was enough; he trusted Nat would do the same. Minutes passed, but it wasn’t long before he saw her just past Bruce’s shoulder sitting at the end of the bar with a glass of champagne in hand. How she so stealthily snuck in and grabbed a drink he couldn’t understand. 

Slowly she pulled the rim of the glass away from her lips, setting it atop the counter. Oh, how she was a sight for his very sore eyes. She fiddled with her wedding band, calling him over with her eyes, giving him a smirk of satisfaction. He gulped down a swig of mead letting the burn permeate, keeping his eyes on her while listening, waiting for the opportune moment to excuse himself from the conversation. Steve was so easy to read ,though, that even Bruce caught on to the urgency in his eyes. 

“Go. We don’t mind.” Nat ordered. “Besides, James should be here soon. And when that happens, my duties as bartender will be officially over,” She added, mischievously smiling.

He didn’t even bother looking back at them to excuse himself as he walked with purpose toward her.  
“Hi.”  
She found his smitten demeanor immensely endearing. He tried to appear like he was in control of the situation, but they both knew ,as well as everyone around them, that Peggy always had the upper hand. He was beside himself. After times of being away from each other, it definitely made their hearts grow fonder.  
She didn’t respond, just stared maintaining an attitude of coyness.

Tony spotted them from across the way. He had little in the way of patience, especially under the influence, with the slow and staggered elderly mating game these two played.  
“For Gosh sake, just fondue already!” he blurted plopping a fondue-covered pretzel into his mouth.

Momentarily taken aback by Tony’s ever-present-bluntness, he diverted his eyes to the floor in a kneejerk reaction. But as he realized how silly that was, he got bold, grabbed her hand intertwining his finger through hers, and tugged her through the crowd of people, pulling her to the hall. 

“God, I missed you,” he said as they backpedaled, crashing against the hallway wall as he gripped her waist.  
“You have no bloody idea,” she retorted pulling on his neck, thirsty for his kiss.

They heard voices at the end of the hall and moved accordingly into the next available and empty room, not parting from each other. The lights were off with only the dim artificial glow from the skyline to serve as light from the windows. They tumbled in, Peggy pushing him back forcing him against the wall. But Steve reacted in kind, once more, twisting their bodies so that he could get good leverage as he picked her up pushing back the hem of her dress with one hand and cradling her rear with another. His hand found its way to the top of her thigh, teasing her bare skin. 

Two could play at that game. She hooked her arm around his neck, allowing her free hand to slip down the buttons against his chest to the top of his pants. She paused for beat or two, truly teasing him, pushing dancing her fingers at a spot just below his navel. And when she knew that he was almost to the point of frustration, she maneuvered in, unbuttoning and unzipping. 

Immediately, she found satisfaction as he moaned with pleasure against her. But being the insistent gentleman that he was, he couldn’t hit full release until he made sure the feeling was mutual. Utilizing the wall again, he banged her back against it gripping either side of her and licking at her clavicle, nibbling, making his way down, and all the while completely lifting up her dress to well above her hipbone. He pressed against her, keeping her up, and slipped in, her body more than ready. 

He contorted his expression into the most determined visage she had ever seen on him as he pumped, bouncing her, while she clung on, just as determined. She knew she was getting close as her panting caused the hair that fell over her face to slap against her cheeks. She tugged on the short locks of his hair as he got a little rougher, he too getting closer to climax. 

They met release at the same time. She rested her head against the wall as he slowly set her on her feet. She was a bit wobbly, but would get over that soon enough. He was left nearly breathless. But it wouldn’t be long before they’d be at it again.


End file.
